bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsengumi (Seireitou
Note: While this is a fan-made version of the non-fictional Shinsengumi, this page will feature many unique ideas and concepts in the organization and development of the military forces and division specialties. Shinsengumi (新選組, "newly selected corps") is a special police force comprised of Shinigami that act as intermediates between the Spirit King and Soul Society. They are reknowned for their actions in the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, being called the "Wolves of Rukongai" (壬生狼, Rukonrō), as during the war, they recruited citizens from the Rukongai to participate as Shinsengumi members. Unlike the Royal Guard, the Shinsengumi work in accordance with their primary principle, Aku Soku Zan (悪即斬, literally "Kill those who are evil immediately"; translated as "Slay Evil Immediately" in the english dub and as "Swift Death to Evil" in the manga). It is led by three leaders: Izaya Kondō, Kanryu Saitō, and Shinta Nishiki. Overview Regulations #'Do not betray the Samurai code of bushido.' (一、士道ニ背キ間敷事) #'Do not defect from the troop.' (一、局ヲ脱スルヲ不許) #'Do not obtain private funds.' (一、勝手ニ金策致不可) #'Do not get involved in another's dispute.' (一、勝手ニ訴訟取扱不可) #'Do not engage in personal fights.' (一、私ノ闘争ヲ不許) In the World of the Living .]] When Shinsengumi members are sent to execute orders in the World of the Living, they are required to also reside in Gigai. However, unlike the model used by the Gotei 13 and the ones created by Kisuke Urahara, these Gigai were designed to allow Shinsengumi members to contend with Hollows and the like while retaining a physical matter form. However, their spiritual energy levels are significantly constricted, by a factor of 20% for regular members, 30% for Assistant Commanders, and 50% for Captains. While in Gigai, Shinsengumi members all wear a more modern uniform, and some prefer to carry their swords on their hips while in public. Shinsengumi are ordered to enter the World of the Living usually when there exists a threat that could cause international problems. In the matter of Sōsuke Aizen's invasion, the Shinsengumi were ordered to intervene after word of the Gotei 13 Captains' defeat at the Fake Karakura Town, but the order was revoked with the sudden appearance and victory of Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Heirachy Izaya Kondō's Faction Kanryu Saitō's Faction Shinta Nishiki's Faction Uniform The members of the Shinsengumi were highly visible in battle due to their distinctive uniforms. The standard uniform consisted of the haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The uniqueness of the uniform was most evident in the haori, which was colored asagiiro (浅葱色, generally light blue, but can also be light yellow). The haori sleeves were trimmed with "white mountain stripes", resulting in a very flashy outfit, quite unlike the usual browns, blacks, and greys found in warrior clothing. In the midst of a fight, the uniforms of the Shinsengumi provided not only a means of easy identification, but also a highly visible threat towards the enemy. Behind the Scenes The Shinsengumi is based on both its realistic namesake, Shinsengumi, as well as the same group in the manga series, Rurouni Kenshin.